


Scripted Violence (Bim TrimmerXReader)

by Crisp_Fossil



Category: Bim Trimmer - Fandom, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Author, Bim, Bim Trimmer - Freeform - Freeform, Bing - Freeform, Darkiplier - Freeform, F/M, Google - Freeform, Googleplier - Freeform, Jackieboyman - Freeform, JiM - Freeform, Markiplier - Freeform, Reader Insert, The Author - Freeform, Wilford warkstache, bim trimmer x reader - Freeform, bim x reader, bingiplier - Freeform, dr.iplier - Freeform, google irl, jbm - Freeform, jim twins - Freeform, wilford - Freeform, x Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:21:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27214108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crisp_Fossil/pseuds/Crisp_Fossil
Summary: Bim is getting jealous and worried you may be interested in Author.
Relationships: Bim Trimmer/Reader, bim/reader
Kudos: 13





	Scripted Violence (Bim TrimmerXReader)

**Author's Note:**

> I ADORED writing this one, it was super fun to have Bim get angry.

You had known the adorkable show host for many Years now and you had never once seen him get angry. Upset, sure everyone does. Sad, you bet he had had many a rough nights curled up in your safe embrace as you soothed his troubled mind. Happy, almost on a day to day basis. Stress, he worked in the Entertainment Industry of course he got stressed. Sick, not really a mood but you had been at his house until he was well once more waiting on him hand and foot. But angry…true, genuine anger…never. Not once. Bim was a lovely creature who seemed to lack the anger response in any situation that would normally have anyone else ready to punch someone square in the face. It was amazing and honestly a bit impressive if you were being totally honest with yourself; he was able to keep his head and stay calm no matter what life threw at him.

Until today.

Today was like most days, the same boring thing after another when it came to work. As usual  
you decided to stay a bit after, much after, to help clean up and just hang around the other Alters you had learned to love over your time at this job. Sure there were times when things got weird, when there was a dead body or one was covered in blood for reasons unknown to you, and there had been the occasional argument which caused tension between you and another but over all they were like your family. Just…a really messed up and seriously strange one at that though you would never complain.

Having just finished cleaning up the last of the paper work from one of the many messy offices in the building you made your way down the hall to the main recording room. Wilford and Bim usually had this room split between the two although the Jim twins would take over from time to time to see which group of Egos had claimed the space as theirs for the time. Opening the large door you made your way inside to see a rather usual set of faces and one new one. Bim sat on the stage with Wilford laughing and chatting while Google chatted with someone you felt you knew but had never seen before. He had this odd smug air about him that you weren’t sure anyone of the Ipliers could have, in this amount anyway; Dark was known to get extremely smug at times as well as Google though he was harder to read. Not noticing Bim had locked his eyes on you the moment you opened the door, much like every other time he saw you, you gave Google a little wave as you made eye contact with the Robot gaining a nod in return. Both of you looked to the Male he was once holding a conversation with that was now making his way towards you.

“Hello there lovely.” He smiled offering his hand to you, “I don’t believe we’ve had the pleasure of meeting yet. Such a shame, one is missing out on a glorious creature such as yourself.”

Taking his hand you blushed at both his words and the gentle kiss he placed to your knuckles. He sure seemed to be full of himself yet there was an odd charm to him as well. “I-I’m (Name). I work…well pretty much everywhere in this place now honestly.” You laughed trying to hide your awkwardness behind it hoping you didn’t just make an ass of yourself.

“That must be true. Only someone as radiant as you would be able to make this group of mismatched entities work as one unit while making the environment around us full of so much love and joy~.” The other purred gently as he held eye contact with you the entire time he spoke, his words seeming to flow effortlessly from his lips.

“W-well I wouldn’t say that- they all do their part to help this place stay in one piece. Besides Dark is the one who’s in control of the businesses really I just try to make everything flow a bit easier.” You found yourself stammering unable to keep the Butterflies in your stomach in their cage.

Chuckling he shook his head still having not let go of your hand, “Oh and what a wondrous job you’re doing my dear little Lamb~. Why without your smile alone I believe this place would put Darks Guyliner to shame!” He joked smirking as you laughed at his words. He seemed to be quite the charmer as well; quite the smooth talker it seemed.

Unbeknownst to you Bim was boiling with anger as he watched his dear, sweet Angel play right into the hands of Author. Hands balled into fists so tight his knuckles were turning White Bim grit his teeth as he attempted to hold it all in in an attempt to keep from marching right over there and punch that Book loving prick in the jaw.

“My good man if I didn’t know any better I’d say you were getting angry~.” Wilford noted with a twitch of his excellently kept Mustache loving a good bit of mischief between the others, “Tell ol’ Warfy what’s troubling you.”

“Author.” Bim growled as he shifted, his entire body tense and practically vibrating with rage, “That walking God Complex of an Alter is using his words on her. He’s wooing her. My poor, sweet Angel has no idea what that monster is like- she’s to loving to think anything bad of anyone how could she!”

“Oh~?” the Actor slowly grinned his eyes glowing a faint Pink with a sort of impish delight, “Well it does seem he’s got her wrapped around his finger doesn’t it old chum? He might even talk her into leaving with him…who knows~. Your little Angel just might find herself in his arms tonight all alone with him in his room if they’re not careful, wouldn’t you agree~?”

That last sentence was what did it for him.

The thought of you being used by that egotistical asshole.

The thought of you being in Authors arms all night letting him do what ever he could talk you into, which knowing that one was anything his twisted mind could come up with, like a puppet when Bim would never do that to you made him snap.

Jumping to his feet the normally calm Alter ripped off his Suit Jacket and practically hurled it on the ground unable to find a care in the world for its well being as he rolled up his shirts sleeves. Growling as he saw you all cute and flustered while Author slipped an arm around your hips Bim wasted no time with shoving him off.

“Bim what are you doing-“ you tried to question as he immediately got in-between the Two of you and into Authors space, practically nose to nose with him.

“And just what is it you think you’re doing with (Name) Author?” Bim growled in a tone you had only thought Dark could produce, “You don’t have the right to waltz in here and and start using your ability against her, I would never do something like that!”

Author simply laughed finding the clearly weaker mans attempt to scare him pathetic at best, “Ability? What ability do you have? The power to be a wimp who’s so madly in love with someone you cant even bring yourself to talk coherently around? You’re nothing more than a pathetic puppy looking for a home that isn’t there Bim! Always whining and pawing for attention when she clearly isn’t interested. Why would (Name) ever want to be with a worm like you?”

Seeing someone speak to Bim, the sweetest being on the face of the Earth who would never so much as speak ill about someone, in such a manner almost had you between them and telling the guy off; but you didn’t have the time. One moment you were ready to tear Author a new one when Bim, Bim Game Show Host Trimmer, punched him dead in the face. To shocked to even breath you watched as Author rubbed his nose with the back of his hand looking genuinely shocked when he spotted Blood smeared across his skin. “I am not playing around Author! You can say and write what you will about me but I will **NEVER** let you harm (Name!)” Bim snapped clearly ready to harm him again when Dr.Iplier, as if knowing someone was harmed, rushed into the room spouting nonsense to an invisible Nurse as he looked over Author who was now far to busy with answering and swatting the Doctors hands away to tackle Bim.

Watching Dr.Iplier all but drag the other away you walked up to Bim hesitantly after retrieving his Jacket, “You dropped this.” You spoke gently as you handed it back to the now flustered Bim.

“I-I’m terribly sorry (Name) I-I don’t know what came over me just seeing him using his words against you- on you- making you blush like that-“ Bim tried to explain but found himself so much less inclined to explanations than the other Egos he almost began to panic.

Smiling warmly you leaned up placing a gentle, tender kiss to his cheek that was soon a bright shade of Scarlet, “My place at around Eight tomorrow? I’ll make us some dinner and you bring the Movie?” You giggled warmly as you watched the other male only able to nod in agreement.

“I’ll see you then my sweet Night in Shining Armor.” Giggling you turned and made your way out of the building sending Jackieboyman a quick text asking for help with picking an outfit for your date.

Placing a hand over where your lips had briefly met his cheek Bim stumbled back a bit as his Heart tried to remember how to beat. Hearing a hearty laugh and a hand grip his far shoulder Wilford lead the love shocked Bim out of the room knowing if he didn’t get him home the poor thing would stand there all night.

“See bro, I told’a so!” Bing laughed as he snatched the Twenty Dollars from an annoyed Google as he skated into the room, around the Robot in Glasses, then out the door.  
“Well I suppose you must be right sometimes.” Google replied as he turned and swiftly left the room to find Dark and continue to talk about their…business propositions together.


End file.
